


Sugar Town

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Sugar Town

如果现在有别人进来，一定会因为甜腻气息中毒身亡，可是吴世勋一点都不觉得这股味道齁嗓子，他甘之如饴，甚至希望味道再浓烈些，配着他哥被他肏得手脚发软的样子，他会更加满意。

“哥……艺兴……”

他一边说一边撸动omega硬到流水的东西，身下人被他肏得神志不清，说不出完整词句，只能唔唔嗯嗯的回应他。裹着肉棒的肠道紧致且潮热，还发出咕啾咕啾的声音，他又朝深处顶了顶，或许顶到了某个地方，肠壁立刻聚涌，绞着肉棒，要榨干所有精液一般用力。

“哥你放松些嘛……”

“嗯……唔……”

omega的发情期来的准时，却不是地方。

临时加进日程的海报拍摄工作，尽管带了抑制剂，可是被吴世勋调教至太过饥渴的身体根本不能依靠抑制剂解决问题，唯一的方法就是交配。

趁着休息的空档，张艺兴扯了扯吴世勋的袖子，用眼神告诉他弟现在立刻马上来满足他。吴世勋面上还瘫着脸，心里面却有些不知所措——说实话，他哥是个工作狂，任何事情均以工作为重，所以，当明白张艺兴的意思后，吴世勋的确挺诧异的，但他很快冷静下来，清了清嗓子，牵着他哥的手溜回车上。

衣服都来不及脱干净，肉棒就插进了omega的后穴，两个人同时发出满足的叹息。吴世勋没有给他哥留足适应的时间，掐着张艺兴的腿根就开始进攻。脱了一半的衣服挂在身上，白皙的胸膛随着他的顶撞而摇晃，胸前两点晃眼的很，吴世勋张嘴便咬了上去，利用舌尖和嘴唇嘬吸舔咬，只觉含着肉棒的肠壁因为他的动作而夹得更紧。

“哥你这样我没办法继续了……”

“嗯……世勋……”

唉，根本听不进去嘛。

他抱起他哥猫着身子坐上座椅，骑乘位虽然能进的更深，可是换成他哥主动的话，或许能轻松点，就不会被夹得只想肏坏这个人。

可是他想错了，当张艺兴软了嗓子的呻吟直挺挺钻进耳朵的时候，他再也控制不了了，掰开他哥的臀肉，一下一下的深入。

也是，从最初的标记到现在，过了这么多年应该对这些了如指掌，但奇怪的是，每一次和他哥做爱都像是第一次，从内在反应到外在表现，张艺兴总是能给他带来新鲜感。

狼崽子舔了舔嘴唇，露出狡黠的笑。

“哥，你闻起来好香……”

可不，一个奶油棉花糖，一个香草奶油蛋糕，又甜又腻，浓的化不开。张艺兴听不进去这些，发情的omega完全依循本能，屁股抬起又落下，画着圈按摩体内的肉棒。双手攀着吴世勋的肩膀，指甲留下浅红色划痕，有些刺痒，但是更能激起alpha的兽性，他舔着犬齿，对准张艺兴的颈动脉一口咬住。

“别……唔……”

想说别咬，手也软绵绵的去抵抗，却被吴世勋捉住反剪在身后。这下，连最后的抵抗都被这头狼崽子消化了，之后，能做的只有享受肏弄。

埋在体内的肉棒撑平了穴口，撑着脆弱的肠壁，那地方就像个肉套子，还是有自我思想的肉套子，套弄包裹肉棒。顶端擦过敏感点时，肠道骤然紧缩，吴世勋被夹得闷哼一声，他皱了皱眉，抬手就拍上臀肉。

“啪”的一下脆响，张艺兴总算回过神，神情惶恐，支支吾吾求吴世勋别弄出大动静，毕竟还是要脸的。狼崽子不高兴了，上床就是上床，想东想西的是在告诉他没伺候好吗。

“哥你还有空管这些啊……”

“啊……不……啊……会……会听见……”

抓着臀肉抬起，再狠狠贯穿肠道，这一下顶得太深，顶端顶进了子宫口。张艺兴蜷着脚趾蜷着身子，喉咙里发出抽噎声。

“听见，就听见咯……谁不知道我是哥哥的爱人……”

是啊，何况比这还羞耻的事情都做过了，仔细想想不应该要担心的，然而他天生脸皮薄，实在有些受不了旁人意味深长的眼神。张艺兴咬了咬嘴唇，支吾着说：“可是……真的——唔——”

一点都不想听他哥的狡辩，干脆堵住这张嘴。上面的舌头搅弄另一条舌头，存不住的唾液顺着嘴角溢出；下面的东西搅弄肠壁，不断分泌的体液滴滴答答，濡湿了耻毛和紧贴的腿根。两个人的信息素相互缠绕，无论是视觉触觉还是嗅觉，吴世勋觉得自己死上一百次都心甘情愿。

松开握住的手，改为十指交握，手心出了不少汗，贴在一起的掌心滑腻腻的，但是一点也不想分开，大概恋爱中的笨蛋说的就是这种心理吧，不过笨蛋又怎样呢，他有了他哥就是有了全世界，羡慕去吧，你们这些凡人。

情事越来越激烈，肉棒也愈加胀大，张艺兴觉着自己的后穴要被撑裂了，他想求吴世勋慢点，或者换个体位——这种体位真的很深，只要放松腿根，顶端便会顶进子宫，会爽得让他受不了，可是吴世勋根本不给他这个机会，只一味肏弄他的后穴，于是，说出口的只有要人命的呻吟。

“啊……啊……不……不行……”

“是要射了吗？今天好快……”

当然快了。说白了就是在打野战，时刻提心吊胆，害怕会有人突然打开车门，这种思想的刺激下，后穴夹得非常紧，那地方甚至还会主动吸吮，吸得吴世勋必须缴械投降才会善罢甘休。

“世勋……嗯……要射……了……啊……”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，心里小算盘打得噼啪响。

“好啊……”他猛地顶进子宫口，柔软的器官受不了这种刺激，条件反射咬住顶端，吴世勋也不退出来，只小幅度戳弄那处，他舔了舔张艺兴的耳廓，哑着嗓子说：“射吧……”

真就射了出来。紧贴小腹的阴茎像流水一般射出精液，濡湿了两个人的小腹，吴世勋伸了指尖过去沾了些，悉数抹在他哥嘴上，红肿的嘴唇被摸上亮晶晶的体液，看上去好淫乱。射精过后的脑子还不清楚，张艺兴下意识舔上嘴唇，虽然有腥味，可是他似乎并未察觉到，反而抿了抿嘴巴，笑着说：“好甜。”

轰，吴世勋的脑子炸了。他突然直起身，将他哥顶在前面副驾的靠背上，掐住精瘦的腰肢，发了狠，向着深处打桩，每一次都深到能进入子宫。射精过后应该会又不应期的，但是别忘了，这是发情的omega，就算射精，本能也会驱使他继续索取，于是，情欲犹如潮水，彻底淹没了张艺兴。

“哥，我——”

“世勋……啊……世勋……我……嗯……我爱——”

还说什么废话，干死这个人算了。吴世勋咬着后槽牙，腰上发力，撞得他哥身形不稳，撞得信息素彻底收不住，填满了每个细胞。

他嗅着这些甜腻的味道，肏着化成一滩水的人，满心愉悦。


End file.
